


Mother, maybe?

by Nightshine



Series: Toriels journal [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshine/pseuds/Nightshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece of poetry based around the concept of reading Toriels journal after the adventure is over (for better or for worse).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother, maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> First real attempt at posting any of my writing to a fanfiction site. Critique and constructive criticism are welcome, I'd love to hear what you think.

Beneath the wind and mountain cold  
Past the flowers bright and bold

Through the narrow corridors  
Past the traps and spikey floors

Lies a love of lonesome tears  
Before a door of closest fears

Near the fire and mantle place  
Sitting there, her reading place

Alone in thought, and biding time  
You came and broke the monotony


End file.
